New Member at Hellsing
by HuskeyNinja
Summary: this is my first Hellsing fanfiction. it's about my OC Helen Gentilety and her first day at Hellsing.


It was a bright sunny day at Hellsing HQ when a girl with a pink unbrella walked to the main gates "sorry ma'am this building is closed to the public" said a gaurd "I have a letter saying for me to meet a person named Walter at the main gates" said the girl as she handed the letter to the gaurd just as a man with glasses and dark hair that was tighed back opened the gate "oh you must be the new girl please come this way, my name is Walter" he said as the girl followed him throught the gates "sorry about asking you to arrive in the day but it's a lot more quiet around this time of day." Walter said as they reached the main doors and Walter opened them "please after you" he then said as the girl past him as she walked into the building "please follow me miss" he then said as he closed the doors and they then walked up a flight of stairs and along a corridor untill they reached a dark wooden door that Walter then knocked on "come in" replyed a voice and they walked into the room.  
The room was large in size with bookcases along two walls and one wall was just a large window behind a wood desk "welcome to Hellsing corpartion I understand that Walter sent you an information pack about what we do." said a women with pale blond hair and glasses smokeing a cigar "that's right."the girl replyed "good, my name is Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing and you can call me Sir Integra alright." Integra said with a small smile as the girl nodded her head in reply "good Walter will show you to your room." Integra said as she put her cigar in her left hand "this way please miss."Walter said as they left Integra's office and walked back along the corridor and then they walked down a dark staircase into a basement "your room is here."Walter said as he opened the door "this is where you will sleep in the daylight hours." Walter said as voice called Walter's name "so this is the new girl then, nice to meet you my name is Seras Victoria" said Seras as she put her hand out to welcome the new girl "thank you my name is Helen Gentilety." said Helen as she shook hands with Seras "Walter!" said a loud voice and then a man in a dark red coat was behind Walter "is there anything I could do for you Alucard?" Walter asked "no just that I'll need some new bulliets made." Alucard replyed before he walked into Helen's room "hello."Helen said quietly with a smile "I thorght I could scene another vampire in Hellsing you must be the new girl." Alucard said as he looked Helen in the face "is there something wrong?" Helen asked "I got to see Sir Integra about something. Alucard said as he left Helen's room "it sure feels good knowing I not the only female vampire in Hellsing any more." Seras said as she smile to Helen as they sat on the sofa in her room "oh I almost forgot to give you your uniform miss Helen."Walter said as he past the room and handed Helen her uniform that was a red top and denim shorts and a pair of black boots "thank you Walter."Helen said as Walter walked up the staircase and left the basement "I'll leave you to get into your uniform."Seras said as she closed Helen's door behind herself.  
"I hope the people are nice here."Helen said to her self as she boot her boots on just as there was a knock on the door "who is it?" she asked only for Alucard to walk in through the door "why can't you just use the door like everyone else?"Helen asked as Alucard sat down next her on her sofa "do you know how to shoot a gun?"he asked with a smile "no, why are you asking?"Helen replyed as she tighted her blond hair back leaveing the shorter parts of her hair un-tighted "I'll show you how as Walter and the Police Girl are showing some new humans around up stairs, follow me."Alucard said as Helen stood up and she followed him into an end room and Helen saw it was a small target practice room "I'll teach you how to load and fire a gun." Alucard said as showed Helen how to load a bullet into a gun "now you aim at the target."he then said as he handed one of his guns to Helen who then aimed the gun with both hands "good now squeze the triger."Alucard said and Helen then fired it "that's great for a first time useing a gun."he said as he turned and saw a look on Helen's face that looked troubled "why must we stay hidden down here while they show new members around, don't you get bored down here?"Helen asked as she put Alucard's gun down "at times I do and now that you menchen it I think I will be fun to see the new members."Alucard replyed with a large smile "come on let's go Helen have some fun."he said once he saw the smile on her face and Helen follow him up the staircase and Alucard opened a hidden door half way up the stairs "we can go this way it leads to the last room on their tour."Alucard said as they made their way alone a dark corridor untill they reached an empty room full of uniforms. "you wait here and I'll wait behind that piller for them."Alucrad said as he vanished into the piller just as the lights in the room came on. "this way please gentlemen and you will recive your uniforms." Walter said as twenty men walked into the room and Helen overheard two of them "you don't think think they are real do you?"said one man to another as Walter closed the door "now jump from the corridor."Alucard said and then Helen jumped out of the corridor and made some of the men jump "what the?"said one man as he fell backwards "it's just a girl."said another man who then rested agenst the piller "that's where your all wrong" Alucard said as he came out of the piller and the man who was resting agenst the piller now looked like he had seen a ghost "what are the two of you doing?" Integra asked as she walked into the room and looked stright at Helen "um..well Sir Integra."Helen then said quietly as Alucard then stood next to her "I wanted to see what our new recurts are like and so did Helen."Alucard said to Integra before both him and Helen walked back to the basement to rest in their rooms "I'm sorry if I got you in trouble."Helen then said as she walked into her room "it's alright Helen that was the most fun I have had in ages."Alucard said with a faint smile on his face.


End file.
